


Rapunzel

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Character Death, Out of Canon, Out of Character, evil rapunzel
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Rapunzel, cadı üvey annesinin kendisini hapsettiği kuleden prens tarafından kurtarıldı ya da belki de cadı olan en başından beri Rapunzel'di.





	Rapunzel

Prens Brandon, kalın gövdeli ağaçların arkasında uzanan engin ormanın iki yanını çevrelediği toprak yolun ortasında ansızın durduğunda güneş alçalmaya başlamıştı bile ve prens, uzun yeleli atının üstünde, kraliyet soyundan gelenlere has görkemli duruşuyla ve akşam güneşinde parlayan sarı saçlarıyla sarayına doğru yol almaktaydı.

Karanlık basmadan saraya varması gerekiyordu; gece vakti ormanda tek başına kalmak, akla mantığa sığacak bir hareket değildi nihayetinde, bunu herkes bilirdi. Ama nedendir bilinmez, Brandon ormanın orta yerinde birden duruvermişti. Görünürde ne bir hayvan ne de bir insan vardı; yol bomboş; orman her zamanki gibi sakindi. Ağaçların arasına göz gezdirdi bir şey bulma umuduyla fakat alabildiğine uzanan yeşilliklerin arasında herhangi bir tuhaflık yoktu. Boş vererek atının dizginini kavradı ve karnına ayaklarıyla hafifçe vurdu. Henüz birkaç metre gitmişti ki kulağına çarpan bir sesle tekrar durdu ve kaşlarını çatarak kulak kesildi. Kuş ötüşü gibiydi, çok uzaktan geldiği için emin olmak zordu ama biraz önce kendisini durduran şeyin bu ses olduğuna emindi.

Atından inerek ağaçların arasına girdi ve ormanın içinde birkaç adım ilerledi. Ses buradan daha net duyuluyordu ve kesinlikle bir kuşa ait değildi. Bir kız, ormanın derinliklerinde bir yerde, Brandon’ın daha önce hiç duymadığı kadar yumuşak ve ahenkli bir sesle şarkı söylüyordu. Oysa ormanın bu bölgesinde hiç yerleşim yeri yoktu.

Kaybolmuş olmalı, diye geçirdi içinden, garip bir heyecan duygusu bedenini sararken. Brandon daha önce böylesine güzel şarkı söyleyen birini hiç duymamıştı. Kendi krallığında da eşsiz seslere sahip genç kızlar vardı elbet ama hiçbiri prensi bu kadar heyecanlandırmamış, ormanın orta yerinde aklını kaybetmiş gibi durup dinlemesine neden olacak kadar etkilememişti. 

Çok uzaklardan gelen tatlı sesin hayat verdiği her nota, onu adeta sarhoş ederken müziği takip edip kızı bulmak gibi çılgınca bir arzuya kapıldı ansızın. Oysa yanında ne asker ne de yaveri vardı ve bir adamın tek başına ormanın derinliklerine gitmesi için deli olması gerekirdi. Öte yandan Brandon da delirmiş gibiydi zaten. Boş bakışlarla sık ağaçların arasına girip ormanın karanlık köşelerine doğru yol almaya başlarken güneşin iyice alçaldığının ve patikada bıraktığı atının huzursuzca kıpırdandığının farkında değildi.

Zemin kuruydu ama eski ağaçların uzun kökleri toprağın altını sarmakla yetinmemiş, birbiri ardına zemine yayılmış ve arsız sarmaşıkların altına gizlenmişti. Brandon sarhoşvari bir halde yalpalayarak, artık daha yakından gelen sesin yönlendirmesiyle yürürken birkaç defa köklere takılarak düşme tehlikesi atlattı. Sarı saçlarında dal parçaları ve yapraklar vardı. Kırık bir dalın sivri ucu sol koluna takılmış ve kıyafetini yırtmıştı; sağ yanağında, kulağına kadar uzanan bir çizik vardı ama Brandon bunların hiçbirini fark edemeyecek kadar kendinden geçmiş haldeydi.

Nihayet ağaçların arasından çıkıp geniş bir açıklığa geldiğinde güneş çoktan batmış; etraf, tam karşısındaki yüksek kuleden gelen ışık haricinde karanlığa gömülmüştü ve kızın sesi, efsunlu bir sis misali, Brandon’ın kulaklarından girip kafasının içini doldurmaya başlamıştı.

Kule boydan boya sarmaşıklarla sarılıydı. Sarı ışığın süzüldüğü pencere haricinde görünürde ne bir kapı ne de başka bir pencere vardı. Kule, karanlığı yaran sarı bir ışıktan ibaretti sadece, uzaktan tek gözlü bir devi andırıyordu. Pencerenin kenarına bir kız oturmuştu, tek omzunda topladığı uzun saçları dalga dalga dökülüyor, sarmaşıkların arasında kayboluyordu. Yüzünü ormana dönmüştü ve ancak bir periye ait olabilecek sesiyle şarkı söylüyordu. Brandon, gözlerini kızın üstünden ayırmadan, bir rüyadaymışçasına, kuleye ilerlemeye başladı; kız onu fark etmemişti.

Kulenin etrafındaki toprak, ormanın aksine çorak ve kuruydu. Ağaçlar, görünmez bir sınır etrafına dizilmiş gibi, kuleyi daire şeklinde geniş bir toprak parçasının ortasında yalnız bırakmıştı. Zemin, Brandon’ın adımları altında çıtırdayan kuru dallar ve otlarla örtülüydü. Tek canlılık belirtisi, kuleyi saran sarmaşık ve pervazda oturan kızdı.

Kızın duyabileceği kadar yakına gelince, içten içe kız şarkı söylemeyi bırakacağı için üzülerek ama kızın yüzünü görmeyi de isteyerek, kafasını pencere doğru kaldırdı ve olanca gücüyle bağırdı:

“Leydim!”

Kız ormana armağan ettiği şarkısını yarıda keserek başını çevirdi ve şaşkın bir ifadeyle kendisine sesleneni görebilmek için biraz eğildi. Gördüğü suret karşısında Brandon’ın ağzı bir prense hiç yakışmayacak şekilde açık kalmıştı, hayatında gördüğü en güzel kız hayretle irileşmiş gözleriyle dosdoğru kendisine bakmaktaydı. Gecenin ortasında ansızın parlayıvermiş bir yıldız gibiydi. Gözleri, gökten koparılıp geceye armağan edilmiş iki mavi taştı. Bembeyaz yüzü ay gibi aydınlıktı öyle ki Brandon, kızın şaşkınlıktan kalkan kaşlarının alnında oluşturduğu çizgileri dahi seçebiliyordu.

“Siz de kimsiniz, lordum?” dedi kız, Brandon’ın kalp atışlarını hızlandıran yumuşak sesiyle.

Genç prens, nazik bir reverans eşliğinde, kızı etkileme arzusuyla yüksek sesle cevap verdi: “Güney Krallığı’nın veliahdı, Prens Brandon. Hizmetinizdeyim, leydim.” 

Kızın iri mavi gözleri daha da irileşirken oturduğu yerden hızla indi ve pervazı belinin hizasındaki pencereden yarım yamalak görünen bir reverans yaptı. 

“Bağışlayın beni, ekselansları.” dedi, gözlerini yerden kaldırıp tekrar prense çevirirken. “Yanınıza gelip size derin saygılarımı sunmayı ne kadar çok isterdim, bilemezsiniz ama aşağı inmemin hiçbir yolu yok maalesef.”

Brandon durduğu yerde kızın gözlerinin hüzünle dolduğunu görebiliyordu. Kalbine bıçak gibi bir acının saplandığını hissederken tarifsiz bir üzüntüyle sarmalandı. Sesi tüm cihana bedel bu güzel peri kızının böylesine üzüldüğünü görmek dayanılmazdı.

“Sizi bu kuleye kim kapattı, leydim?” diye sordu, mani olamadığı bir öfkeyle.

Kız bir an geri çekilir gibi oldu ve başını kaldırarak dikkatlice ormanı taradı. Yüzüne düşen gölge, söyleyeceklerinin duyulmasından korktuğunu fazlasıyla belli ediyordu. Kaşları çatılmış, alt dudağını gergince dişlemeye başlamıştı. Çekingen bir şekilde bakışlarını tekrar cevap bekleyen prense çevirdi ve “Bir cadı.” dedi, Brandon’ın bile zar zor duyabileceği kadar alçak bir sesle. “Ne yazık ki kendisi aynı zamanda benim üvey annem olur.”

Brandon kısaca başını sallayarak anladığını belirtti ve başka bir şey söylemeden yavaş adımlarla kulenin etrafında gezinmeye başladı. Çatık kaşlarının altındaki gözleri, her noktayı tek tek inceleyerek bir kapı bulmaya çalışıyordu ama baktığı her yerde sarmaşığın büyük yaprakları ve aralarından tek tük görünen gri taşlar vardı. Hatta kızın oturduğu pencere haricinde dışarı açılan bir şey yok gibiydi. Kule etrafındaki turunu kayda değer bir sonuç alamayarak bitirince, elinden bir şey gelmemesinden ötürü tarifsiz bir utanç duyarak, tekrar kendisine ümitle bakan mavi gözlerle baş başa kaldı.

“Adınız nedir, leydim?” diye sordu, kızın yüzüne yerleştirdiği içten tebessüm karşısında başının döndüğünü hissederken. Böylesine güzel bir kız kesinlikle basit bir köylü olamazdı. Cadıların, soylu ailelerin kızlarını kaçırıp kendi köleleri olarak kullandıkları duyulmamış şey değildi sonuçta.

“Rapunzel.” diye cevap verdi kız, hemen ardından perişan bir halde ekledi: “Prensim, size yalvarıyorum, beni buradan kurtarın.”

Ama Brandon onu dinlemek şöyle dursun duyamıyordu bile. Kızın adı kulaklarında tekrar tekrar çınlıyordu. Rapunzel. Rapunzel. Rapunzel. Nasıl da soylu bir isimdi, prenseslere hatta kraliçelere layıktı. 

“Seni kurtaracağım, Rapunzel!” diye bağırdı kahraman bir edayla, ormanda gezinen gece yaratıklarını rahatsız etmeyi umursamadan. “Yanınıza çıkmama müsaade eder misiniz? Böylece siz bana tutunursunuz ve sarmaşık yardımıyla tekrar aşağı ineriz.”

“Ya üvey annem kaçtığımı fark ederse, prensim?”

“Sarayımın duvarları arasında kimse sana zarar veremez, Rapunzel.”

Rapunzel, bu söz karşısında prense güneş kadar aydınlık bir gülümseme bahşederken Brandon sarmaşığın sık ve sağlam dalları arasında tek ayağını yerleştirmiş, tırmanmaya başlamıştı bile. Belki de ona öyle gelmişti ama Rapunzel gülümserken gözlerine mutluluk yaşları dolmuştu. O anda kararını verdi, bu güzeller güzeli kızı kurtarıp sarayına götürmekle kalmayacak, aynı zamanda onu kraliçesi yapacaktı.

Sarmaşık çok sağlamdı, prensin ağırlığını rahatça taşıyordu. Aslında Rapunzel kendi başına sarmaşığa tutunarak aşağı inebilirdi ama bir leydiden bunu istemek büyük saygısızlık olurdu ve centilmenliğe yakışmazdı.

Pencereye kadar olan yüksekliğin hemen hemen yarısını tırmanmış olmalıydı, başını kaldırarak artık çok daha yakından görünen Rapunzel’e baktı. Bu mesafeden çok daha güzeldi, gözleri badem şeklindeydi, çıkık elmacık kemikleri vardı, gülümsemeye devam ediyordu ama ifadesinde farklı bir şeyler vardı, prensin içine korku salan bir şeyler.

“Çok cesursunuz, prensim.” dedi, gülümsemesini genişleterek. Daha az öncesine kadar kendinden geçmesine sebep olan seste tehlikeli bir şeyler sezdi prens. Aynı anda ormanda bir kurt uludu ve bir baykuş ötüşü duyuldu. Brandon avuçlarıyla dalları sımsıkı tutarak duraksadı. Ormanda yürürken bu seslerin hiçbirini duymamıştı hatta Rapunzel’in sesi hariç hiçbir şey duymamıştı. Üstüne üstlük gecenin bir yarısı ormana girmekle kalmamış, gün ışığında bile yalnız gidilmemesi gereken yerlere gelmişti hem de sadece kızın sesini izleyerek.

İçini korku kaplarken tekrar Rapunzel’e baktı. Kendisine dikilmiş gözlerinde sinsi parıltılar geziniyordu. Hala çok güzeldi ama yüz hatlarına yerleşmiş o masum genç kız kaybolmuş, yerini şeytani bir ifade almıştı. Dudak kenarları zalimce kıvrılmıştı. Brandon ne denli büyük bir hata yaptığını ancak şimdi fark ediyordu. Hızla aşağı inerse kaçmak için bir şansı olurdu belki ama dallar bacaklarını sımsıkı sarmıştı, ne kadar çabalarsa çabalasın hareket ettiremiyordu. Belindeki kılıcı Rapunzel’e belli etmeden kınından çıkarabilirse dalları kesip aşağı atlayabilirdi. Bu yükseklikten atlamak bir yerlerini kırmak gibi istenmeyen bir sonuç da doğurabilirdi tabi ama aklına gelen en iyi hatta tek plan buydu.

Sağ avucuyla dal kümesini daha sıkı kavrayarak sol elini yavaşça gevşetti. Rapunzel ilgiyle onu izliyordu, yüzünde eğlendiğini belli eden bir ifade vardı. Brandon aşağılık bir kızın, kendisiyle bu şekilde dalga geçmesine son derece sinirlenmişti, serbest bıraktığı elini hızla aşağı indirerek kılıcının kabzasını kavradı. Önce sarmaşığı sonra kızın kafasını kesecekti. Ama daha kılıcını bir milim bile oynatamadan belinin hizasındaki dallar hareketlenerek öne atıldı ve o daha ne olduğunu bile anlamadan eliyle ve bileğini tamamen sardı. 

Cadı, diye düşündü öfkeyle. Sözde bir cadı tarafından kuleye hapsedilmiş bu kızın kendisi esasında aşağılık bir cadıydı. Kafasını kesmekle kalmayıp kazığa geçirmeli ve kazığı, krallığını saran surun en yüksek noktasına ibret olsun diye dikmeliydi.

Elini kurtarmak için dirseğinden itibaren kolunu hızlıca salladı ama dallar gevşeyeceği yerde bileğine daha da sarılmış, üstüne çok daha fazlası hareketlenerek dirseğine doğru tırmanmaya başlamıştı. Kapana kısılmıştı ve kurtulması imkansız gibi görünüyordu. Omzundan itibaren tüm kolu sarmaşık tarafından sarılıncaya kadar var gücüyle çırpınmaya devam etti. En sonunda hareket ettiremez hale gelince Rapunzel’e bakarak öfke ve hiddetle bağırdı:

“Eninde sonunda lanet sarmaşığından kurtulacağım cadı!”

Rapunzel dudağının tek kenarını küstahça kıvırarak burnundan alaylı bir ses çıkardı. Prensten zerre çekinir hali yoktu, aksine kurtulamayacağından oldukça emin görünüyordu.

Brandon, hala serbest olan sağ elinin altında bir kıpırtı hissedince bakışlarını Rapunzel’in küçümser bir ifade takınmış yüzünden çekip oraya yöneltti. Yapraklar küçülerek dala doğru geriliyor ve dalların rengi de yavaş yavaş açılıyordu. En sonunda yapraklar tamamen kaybolmuş ve kulenin gri taşlarını görünür kılmıştı. Altın sarısına dönmüş dallar saç teli kadar ince onlarca parçaya ayrıldı ve Brandon hayretle upuzun bir saç yığını arasında tutsak kaldığını fark etti. Altın rengi tutamlar kuleyi boydan boya sarmıştı ve hepsi pencerenin kenarında birleşerek gür bir saç kütlesi oluşturuyordu. Rapunzel’in sarmaşığın içinde kayboluyormuş gibi görünen saçları aslında sarmaşığın kendisiydi. 

Brandon daha önce eşini benzerini görmediği bu büyü karşısında dehşetle sarsılırken gördüğünden emin olmak istercesine aşağı baktı. Gerçekten de altın rengi saçlar kıvrılan yılanlar gibi yere kadar uzanıyordu ve aşağıda, Brandon’ın tam altında saçlara tutunarak tırmanıyor gibi görünen bir adam vardı. Yüzü görünmüyordu, Brandon’ın seçebildiği tek şey adamın kel kafası ve saçlara dolanmış kollarıydı. Kral babası yokluğunu fark edip ormana süvari birliği göndermiş olmalıydı, içi umutla dolarken adama doğru var gücüyle bağırdı:

“Hey!” Ama adam ondan yana bakmadı, belki de duymamıştı. Rapunzel’in gülüşü kulaklarına dolarken Brandon öfkeyle ve daha yüksek sesle tekrar bağırdı. Adam yine tepki vermemişti.

“Seni duyamaz.” dedi Rapunzel neşeli bir sesle. “Öleli otuz yıldan fazla oldu.”

Brandon renginin attığını hissederken gözlerini kısarak adama daha dikkatli baktı. Gördüğü kel bir baş değil, rengi koyulaşmış bir kafatasıydı, alnı kulenin duvarına dayanmıştı. Kemikten eli, bileğini saran saçların üzerinde gevşekçe sallanıyordu; kıyafetleri çürümüş, lime lime olmuştu. Brandon korkuyla yutkunarak gözlerini saçlarla kaplı duvarlarda gezdirdi. Seslendiği iskeletin birkaç metre ötesinde bir başka adam vardı, onun biraz yukarısında paslanmış zırhının içinde bir tane daha. Yavaşça gözlerini kendi hizasına kaldırdı, iki metre ötesinde bir çift soğuk boşluk ölümün habercisi gibi doğrudan kendisine bakıyordu. Büyü bozulunca yaprakların gizlediği ölü bedenler bir bir açığa çıkmıştı ve görünen o ki Brandon da onlardan biri olacaktı.

Prens, çocukluğundan beri itinayla takındığı asil tavırları ve yıllar süren savaş eğitimlerini boş vererek avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdı ve can havliyle çırpınmaya başladı. Çırpındıkça saçlar bedenine sımsıkı dolanıyor ve hareket etmesini git gide güçleştiriyordu. Çığlıklarıysa orman tarafından yutuluyor gibiydi. En sonunda, altın sarısı tutamlar elini dahi kıpırdatmasına izin vermeyecek kadar sıkı dolandığında nefes nefese kalmıştı ve garip bir şekilde vücudundan bir şeylerin çekildiğini hissetmeye başlamıştı. Ufak bir kısmını görebildiği eli ve parmakları her geçen saniye buruşurken son kez pencereye baktı.

Rapunzel gözlerini kapatmış huşu içinde tebessüm eden yüzünü ormana çevirmişti. Brandon, yaşamı yavaş yavaş bedeninden koparılırken, bir an kendisini saran saçların, canlı varlıklarmışçasına, memnun oldukları hissine kapıldı. Altın sarısı kefeninin içinde son nefesini verirken Rapunzel penceresinde derin, hayat dolu bir nefes aldı.


End file.
